Demon Wolf 3 Beta
by HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Just a story i want to write after the story STALKERS and not so innocent completed


A/N: Hey guys, this is just a beta story, which currently in development. My plan is to published this after i finished the STALKERS, and not so innocent. Feel free to leave review and here is the beta Demon Wolf 3!.

The enormous wolf broke free from the chains that restrained him. The chain collapses one by one because the sheer power of the wolf, in the mean time, Humphrey prepared for the worst. The one eyed wolf then look at the tiny demon in front of him. He look at him with deep hatred in his eyes, fueled by rage and vengeance. He roared through the massive chamber, sending several powerful shockwaves.

He then encircle Humphrey, whose try to read his attack pattern. Without warning, within a second, faster than light. The wolf is already behind Humphrey. Unable to react fast, Humphrey was thrown across the chamber, slammed against the wall." You are weak! Dragovich would always sends the weakest to conquer me" the one eyed wolf said. Humphrey spit some blood to the floor and take a quick glance at him." _This thing is so powerful! Hell, i can't even react before he kick my ass!"_ Humphrey thought.

The wolf roared and slam his fist to the floor, Humphrey made an evasive maneuver and dodge the attack. But the wolf keeps pounding on the floor, try to crush Humphrey with his fist. Humphrey finally manage to dodge all of his attack, but then he got swiped by his giant tail. Again, he fall and got dragged on the ground.

The wolf laughs with pride."You cannot win, demon. You are destined to fail and fall into a miserable death" he said "come on Humphrey! Show me what you got!" he taunted Humphrey."Not if i can change it" Humphrey replied back in a dark tone. Humphrey sprint as fast as he can to the wolf. The giant wolf narrowed his eyes. He then launch a surprise attack, but quickly countered by Humphrey, he climb ontop of the wolfs head and slice his head several times, before fall to the ground.

"Hahahaha! Impressive, now let's see how well you can adapt!" the wolf said. He then open both of his paws and summon several giant red orbs. The orbs then fly to Humphrey's position, but luckily, Humphrey manage to dodge them all easily."Nice try dumbass" Humphrey mocked at him. The wolf grinned darkly. He then launch himself to the air and stomp his feet at the ground.

Creating a powerfull circular shockwave that travels horizontally. Unfortunantely, Humphrey got hit again. He then change his tactics. Humphrey run under his body and slice his leg to get some attention. The wolf then look down and Humphrey saw this as an opportunity to punch him. He throw a devastating punch to his left cheek. But the wolf seems like didn't notice it, as if it was nothing. He just shrugged it off.

"Is that the best you can do, Humphrey?" he asked sarcastically, Humphrey then dodge several of his tail swipe and feet stomp. He then use the chain that used to binds him as his weapon. He channel his corrupted power to the chain, causing the chain being infested with the power and makes him even more powerful." _Damn it! Fuck me!"_ Humphrey cursed on his thought.

Before he could react, he was crushed beneath the massive chains. He then gets crushed multiple time. The one eyed wolf laughs victoriously."See how the slayer of Rascalov and King got humiliated and beaten to death by me!" He finish his fatal blow by a punch to Humphrey. The punch was so powerful that it shatters the chain that encircle his giant fist. Humphrey was thrown back, unable to continue to fight.

As the wolf continue to gloat over him, Humphrey remember something from a she wolf." _Use this potion when you're gets endangered the most_ " the female wolf said. Humphrey pull out the potion, remove the seal and drink it.

Suddenly, his body is begin to change. The one eyed wolf take a step back, not knowing what's happening. Humphrey screams in agony as a new power surge entering his body. He then grows larger and larger until his size is even to the wolf. When he open his eyes, he saw that he's no longer a demon wolf, he's now a corrupted wolf.

"What?! How could this even possible?" the wolf got puzzled and astounded at the same time."Seems like now you get an even fight" Humphrey replied. But the wolf growled angrily "i don't fucking care, let's finish this!" he yelled. The two titans then clashed, destroying the chamber and gets thrown out. Now let the real fight begins...

A/N: How was that, good or bad? Feel free to leave review and thanks for the support, peace!.


End file.
